codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Journal
Journal is a story written by Gloryman3. It follows Private First Class Martin Dennis of the United States Marine Corps. Background Set in 2013, the story revolves around the journal of US Marine Martin Dennis, who is fighting in Operation Adder. Operation Adder was launched in September 2013 to kill or capture terrorist leader Ratko Jevdević, who has taken Russian "pocket nukes" and plans to use them against the world's major military and economic powers. Characters *Gen. Howard Garrison *Cpt. Jonathan Islington *Sgt. Joseph Richardson *Cpl. David Ross *Pvt. Michael Ortiz *Pvt. Drew Fisher *PFC. Martin Dennis Story Chapter 1 September 9th, 2013 Kosovo It seemed like a normal day to us, me and my team were patrolling the Montenegro-Albania border, but this day was different, we were going to launch an assault on a terrorist stronghold in Montenegro with NATO troops. "Attention" said our CO, captain Jonathan 'Jon' Islington "We're linking up with the rest of the NATO task force to initiate the assault, gear up and jump on your vehicles", Islington was a man in his mid-30's, a selfless man who dedicated himself to the service. "Been waiting a long time for this" Ross said to me, Ross was more experienced than myself and some others on my squad, being a man of a few words and stone-cold. As we got in the vehicles, tanks and infantry fighting vehicles rolled past us. "Alright ladies listen up, these damn bastards who call themselves the PLF, or the People's Liberation Front, are trying to expand their dirty business into Montenegro, and one of their first steps is building a supply station. We're going to destroy their shitty-ass station and prevent them from expanding into Montenegro. Drew, you're on the front lines with Ortiz, Dennis and me, Ross, you're our Designated Marksman, everyone in the area is hostile." Sgt. Joseph, our squad leader said. Our convoy linked up with another NATO unit. "We have unconfirmed reports of IEDs 2 kilometres ahead from us" Captain Islington said to all teams. "Roger that, we're sending the EOD technician" replied a US Marine. A soldier disembarked from the vehicle on his EOD suit and an EOD bot. The robot was directed to the suspected IED locations and started to do its job, until it was shot by an unknown hostile. "Ambush!" screamed someone. "Pull backward, pull backward" Cpt. Islington ordered, all vehicles pulled back as they fired against the bushes, in hope of killing any of the ambushers. "Is everyone alright?". "It's our turn to roll in" Sgt. Richardson said to us, opening the door of the vehicle and cocking his M16A4. "Check your weapons" he said to us, I put a STANAG 30 round 5.56mm magazine on my M4A1 and inserted five flechette shells on my R870. "I'm good" I said. When we reached ambush site, more than a dozen armed gunmen were expecting us. "Hah, if only they saw us" Drew chuckled, raising his M249. "Fire" Captain Islington ordered, he fired his HK416 while the rest fired a variety of M16s, M4s and a few HK416s, some others used some less common weapons like the M249 or Mk.14. "We have an enemy .50 caliber machine gun on that cabin, someone put some rounds on it!" I yelled, as I fired my M4A1. Ross was behind me and fired his Mk.14, killing the machine gunner. "Don't worry, Martin, I'm with you" he said.